The present invention relates generally to a food supplement formulation. More particularly, the invention is directed to a food supplement formulation which may additionally aid bladder control.
Herbal and mineral formulations have been used as dietary supplements and natural medicaments for many years. In addition to providing compounds necessary to the human body for good nutrition, such formulations additionally may aid the body in dealing with a number of urinary tract maladies.
In addition to desiring a supplement to the daily diet, many persons suffer from a condition known as xe2x80x9coveractive bladder,xe2x80x9d wherein the patient has difficulty controlling urinary flow.
It would be desirable to prepare an herbal and mineral formulation that would act as a food supplement and might also simultaneously relieve the symptoms and manifestations of overactive bladder.
Accordant with the present invention, a beneficial herbal and mineral food supplement formulation has surprisingly been discovered. It comprises: yi zhi ren, shan zhu yu, wu wei zi, ginseng, valerian root, passiflora incarnata, L-methionine, L-arginine, and a gender-specific complex selected from the group consisting of a mixture comprising beta-sitosterol, saw palmetto, pollen extract, selenium, zinc, vitamin E, and lycopene, and a mixture comprising black cohosh, genistein, vitamin E, and cramp bark.
The food supplement formulation according to the present invention is useful to supplement the daily human diet, and additionally may be particularly useful as a bladder control agent.
The present invention is directed to a food supplement formulation comprising yi zhi ren; shan zhu yu; wu wei zi; ginseng; valerian root; passiflora incarnata; L-methionine; L-arginine; and a gender-specific complex selected from the group consisting of a mixture comprising beta-sitosterol, saw palmetto, pollen extract, selenium, zinc, vitamin E, and lycopene, and a mixture comprising black cohosh, genistein, vitamin E, and cramp bark.
Yi zhi ren is a well-known herb useful as an agent to ease abdominal pain and control urinary incontinence and loose bowels. Yi zhi ren may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 7 to about 22 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of yi zhi ren ranges between about 14.1 and about 16.6 weight percent.
Shan zhu yu is a well-known herb which acts to reduce bodily secretion such as, for example, to relieve excessive sweating and urinary flow. Shan zhu yu may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 7 to about 22 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of shan zhu yu ranges between about 14.1 and about 16.6 weight percent.
Wu wei zi is a well-known herb useful to control profuse sweating and chronic thirst. Wu wei zi may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 5 to about 15 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of wu wei zi ranges between about 10.7 and about 12.7 weight percent.
Ginseng is a well-known herb which acts to relieve dyspepsia, vomiting, and nervous disorders. Ginseng may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 3 to about 12 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of ginseng ranges between about 7.3 and about 8.6 weight percent.
Valerian root is a well-known herb useful to treat sleeplessness, muscle cramps, pain, and spasms. Valerian root may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 7 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of valerian root ranges between about 3.6 and about 4.2 weight percent.
Passiflora incarnata is a well-known herb which acts as a sedative and aid in the treatment of spasms and nervousness. Passiflora incarnata may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 7 to about 22 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of passiflora incarnata ranges between about 14.1 and about 16.6 weight percent.
L-methionine is a well-known amino acid useful to assist detoxification of the human body. L-methionine may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of L-methionine ranges between about 0.6 and about 0.8 weight percent.
L-arginine is a well-known amino acid which acts to aid the body""s immune system and as a precursor to the production of nitric oxide which assists bladder control. L-arginine may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 1 to about 10 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of L-arginine ranges between about 4.3 and about 5.1 weight percent.
Beta-sitosterol is a well-known herb useful to reduce levels of cholesterol in the human bloodstream and to block the absorption of cholesterol. Beta-sitosterol may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 7 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of beta-sitosterol if present is about 4.3 weight percent.
Saw palmetto is a well-known herb which acts to improve the functioning of the prostate and urinary tract in men. Saw palmetto may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 4 to about 10 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of saw palmetto if present is about 6.9 weight percent.
Pollen extract is a well-known herbal product useful as an antioxidant. Pollen extract may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 3 to about 8 weigh percent. Preferably, the concentration of pollen extract if present is about 5.4 weight percent.
Selenium is a well-known mineral which acts as an antioxidant and to enhance the body""s immunity. Selenium may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 7 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of selenium if present is about 4.3 weight percent.
Zinc is a well-known mineral useful as an anti-inflammation agent. Zinc may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.3 to about 3 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of zinc if present is about 1.1 weight percent.
Vitamin E is a well-known natural compound which acts as an antioxidant and to boost the human immune system. Vitamin E may be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 4 to about 15 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of vitamin E ranges between about 8.6 and about 10.2 weight percent.
Lycopene is a well-known compound useful as an antioxidant. Lycopene may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.2 to about 2 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of lycopene if present is about 0.6 weight percent.
Black cohosh is a well-known herb which acts to control diarrhea and alleviate general weakness. Black cohosh may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 1.2 to about 4 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of black cohosh if present is about 2 weight percent.
Genistein is a well-known compound useful to inhibit the growth of blood vessels in the human body. Genistein may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 2 to about 8 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of genistein if present is about 5.1 weight percent.
Cramp bark is a well-known herb which acts as an antispasmodic and astringent. Cramp bark may optionally be present in the inventive formulation at a concentration ranging from about 0.5 to about 3 weight percent. Preferably, the concentration of cramp bark if present is about 1.5 weight percent.
The aforementioned ingredients may be ground and mixed together by conventional mixing techniques. Thereafter, the powdered mixture may be pressed into tablets or placed in gelatin capsules for oral administration. The inventive food supplement formulation may additionally contain conventional fillers and extenders such as, for example, rice flower. Conveniently, the inventive food supplement formulation may be taken orally at a dosage rate ranging from about 500 to about 4,000 milligrams per day. Preferably, the dosage rate effective as a food supplement and possibly a bladder control agent ranges from about 1,800 to about 2,500 milligrams per day.
The inventive food supplement formulation is customized depending upon whether it might provide the additional benefit of bladder control for a man or a woman. Thus, the food supplement formulation is gender-specific.